User blog:EllegaardRedstone22/MCSM - Lone Survival (Season 3 fanfic 2)
"What's going on here?" asked Jesse. "Short version? The end of the world. Story? A certain individual knows who they are. They caused a potion to go everywhere, causing an unknown infection to become airbourne. Everybody has it. Even you and me. It's just how we die that shows it. You get bitten by a zombie? You become a zombie. You die without having your brain destroyed? You become a zombie. How to survive? Stay away from the zombies!" explained Gerald. Jesse got the chills. "People who are unworthy don't last long," continued Gerald. He pointed at a pile of bones. "Good luck, buddy," he finished. "Did my friends make it?" asked Jesse. "Depends. Who are your friends?" asked Gerald. "Axel, Olivia, Petra, Lukas, and Ivor," replied Jesse. "Oh yeah, Lukas is over there!" exclaimed Gerald. Jesse excitedly walked over to the area Gerald was pointing at. It was a farm. He had never seen any of these crops before. "What's a sage?" asked Jesse. "You don't know what sage is?" asked a man. "No," replied Jesse. "You must be new," he replied. "Who are you?" asked Jesse. "Stan," he replied. "Hey... Stan..." said Jesse. Jesse looked around the farm. "Where's Lukas?" asked Jesse. "Hey," replied a man. "Uhh... who are you?" asked Jesse. "That's Lukas. Gerald's best soldier. I heard he killed ten zombies by picking up a wooden hoe off the ground and lodging it at them," explained Stan. "His full name is Lukas Von Miller," added another man. "No... that's not who I'm looking for," stated Jesse. "You can always check the resort," replied Stan. Jesse saw the big apartment-like building. "This is going to take all day," he thought to himself. He walked over to the resort. Upon entering the building, he saw numerous people at a restaurant. The floor had a red carpet. He climbed up the ladder to the first floor. There were only four rooms. "Huh, that's not to bad," Jesse thought to himself. He knocked on the first door. A bald man with a black bandana answered. He looked identical to Magnus the Rogue. "Yeah?" asked the man. "Magnus?" asked Jesse. "Sorry, you got the wrong house," replied the man. "You're... not Magnus?" asked Jesse. "No. Name's Kenney. I'm one of the five leaders of this place. Gerald by the front gate is the official leader. Randy, the guy in the farm, is, well, Randy. Then there'd Soren, who runs extensions. And this guy Ivor we met when this all started, he makes potions," explained Kenney. "Soren? Ivor?" asked Jesse. "You're free to speak to them," replied Kenney. A woman with red hair came to the door. "No he can't. He must go through the Approval Test to speak to them!" she exclaimed. "Approval test?" asked Jesse. "This guy's new, Carol. He doesn't knowthe difference between an Approval Test and getting exiled," said Kenney. Jesse exited the resort. He saw a big temple with the sign "LEADERSHIP COUNCIL" Category:Blog posts